The Last Angel's Tears
by Sanukuni
Summary: After an accident Naruto and Sasuke find themselves in a deep plot within Konoha itself. Sakura bashing, Naru/bi-harem.


A.N. As you know I do not own Naruto but I do own any OC's, new looks, new jutsu, and any prank I manage unless it is similar to another prank unintentionally but the prank must outdate mine for this to be valid. Here is a little fanfic I've been working on and I hope you like it.

The Last Angel's Tears

The Calm Before the Storm

"It's been about five months since we started missions but we never go above d rank! Can't we have one low ranking c rank for once?" A boy that's about 4' 9", has sunshine blond hair, blue eyes, and 3 whisker marks on both cheeks asks the Hokage as he waits for the answer with the rest of his team, two of them silently nodding their heads the other looking bored.

"Naruto, d ranks are for new genin like you guys because it's training for the higher ranked ones and teamwork training all in one!" Iruka starts to rant before Sarutobi stops him.

"I have the perfect c rank, it involves protecting a bridge builder who is going to the Land of Waves. Tazuna you can come in now." Sarutobi says as he smiles at Naruto.

'He has changed so much since the Mizuki incident.' The Third Hokage thinks as he take in Naruto's appearance. Naruto is wearing a jet black muscle tee with one orange swirl on the back that is covered with black ninja mesh, his hair has smoothed out and now falls to his shoulders, giving the boy the look of a wild boy, his tan skin has become smoother though the whisker marks seem to have become darker, he wears jet black ninja pants, a zanbatou with a red hilt on his back that hides the orange swirl, a shocker from the orange jumpsuit he used to wear and has on red ninja sandals though the red is dark enough not to be eye catching.

When he finishes taking in Naruto's appearance Tazuna, the bridge builder, walks in stinking of cheap booze. "These are who's going to be protecting me? They're nothing but spoiled brats. The blonde looks like he's too short to do anything right! HAHAHA!" Tazuna laughs but then gets the feeling of cold steel against his neck, scaring him greatly.

"Call me small again and there won't be a mission." Naruto says in a low, deadly, voice before going back to the wall to relax after sheathing his zanbatou. Needless to say Tazuna shuts up and nods to the Hokage who sighs slightly.

"Naruto, I know you hate being called small but we need missions to ensure the survival of this village so do no threaten or kill a client unless the client tries to kill you on purpose. Team 7, you are to meet Tazuna at the Western Gate, go pack for a 3 month journey, dismissed." Sarutobi says with an even larger sigh before watching team 7 leave.

As they leave Sakura starts asking Sasgay-I mean duck butt-I mean Sasuke (Had to bash him at least once but this is it. ^.^) who only looks at her in disgust and walks closer to Naruto and mumbles to him, "Why did you fake the crush on her? She's a banshee."

Naruto smirks before saying, "Because, I wanted to be seen as a dobe, teme." Sasuke smirks at the nickname knowing that Naruto only gave nicknames to his closest friends, and calling him a bastard is Naruto's equivalent of calling him brother.

'They've changed since the incident.' Kakashi thinks to himself before getting back to his book before giggling pervertedly. Sakura, being the banshee she is doesn't here them while she pouts from being turned down once again.

When Sakura and Kakashi finally leaves, Sasuke and Naruto smirk at each other before running to their hidden house in the forest of Death before grabbing their belongings.

"I have to say dobe, this place was the best idea yet, who would of thought that living here would be the best survival training there is?" Sasuke says as he finishes packing.

"Because teme, I hid here when I was younger and this place is safer for me than the village thanks to Kyu-chan being in me." Naruto replies as said demon makes herself known, her youki forming away from the two before forming a well above average beauty with long red hair, emerald green eyes, and nine swirling dark red tails with black tips that match her fox ears who looks to be about 16. (A.N. Since some don't like certain shapes I'll let you the reader imagine how she looks.)

"Like I said before, I'm sorry that the villagers shunned and tried to kill you because of me Naruto-sama." She says softly while wringing her red and gold kimono with her hands.

"Kyu-chan, I told you that I don't blame you and to not call me Naruto-sama! Just Naruto or Naruto-kun would be ok." Naruto says with a small blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Sorry Naru-kun, I just still feel that I owe you because you managed to make it where I am able to have a real form here in the outside world though I'm still bound to you." She says with her own soft blush as she fingers the blood red choker/collar around her neck that is infused with the seal as a tag.

"Well, let's get going, Kyuu-chan, you're coming with us, how long has it been since you was able to travel?" Naruto asks while Sasuke smirks at the two as he finishes packing. All of a sudden Naruto is being held onto by an unidentified flying object.

"Anko-chan, I need to finish packing, I have a mission!" Naruto shouts while the now identified Anko pouts and lets go of him.

"First C-rank? Well good luck gakis, you'll need it." She says before disappearing again.

"Well let's get going eh teme, hime?" Naruto asks, smirking inwardly at the blush on the Kyuubi while Sasuke looks at him with a similar look on his face. As they leave, a flash of blood red appears and Kyu is now a fox-kit and she leaps onto Naruto's shoulder before sliding into his shirt and pokes her head out of his collar making Naruto smile at her while Sasuke looks on with a smile before playing a small tune on his leaf whistle, summoning a small black jaguar kit that does the same as Kyu.

"Well, we have our 'partners' and we're packed, let's get going." Sasuke says as her pets the cub on the head before they both leave for the meeting place.

When they arrive Sakura like clockwork starts asking Sasuke out for a date and about his partner and he ignores it, Naruto starts talking to Kyu who yips in response, making it seem like Naruto is the kitsune version of an Inuzuka, and Kakashi is no where to be seen along with their charge.

About an hour later, Tazuna walks up drunk and asks them about Kakashi only to notice Naruto and Sasuke playing poker with their partners, Sakura acting as the banker for them and keeps tabs on the money, and a strange mold thingy crawling towards him from the ground, making him scream.

"What the hell is that thing!" He shouts and Naruto looks at the mold and pales.

"Run! It's the homicidal mold that invaded my apartment!" He shouts and Sasuke runs away with him while Sakura is bitten by the mold making her screech and runs while Tazuna is dragged by Naruto away from the area.

Kyu and the black panther kit stay on the table with the money and cards and somehow managed to collect and seal all of it in scrolls before running away with them, just in time not to be eaten as the mold devours the table and chairs Kakashi, finally shows up and pales when he sees the mold that has grown to twice his own height and runs off while the mold follows him. When the six that had run off before returns the sigh in relief and waits by the gate for Kakashi who finally returns.

"Sorry I was late, a giant mold thing chased me all over Konoha until the science department took it for study." He explains and expects Naruto and Sakura to call him a liar only to be shocked by a group of nodding heads of understanding.

"I-it c-came here f-f-first, that m-mold used to be in an old closet in m-my apartment." Naruto explains while Kakashi looks surprised and pats him on the shoulder.

"For you to survive that thing while you were living there you are very strong Naruto." He says proudly but still slightly shaken and everyone agrees before they all head out. As they leave the village they have no idea how this single mission would change everyone's lives.

After about two hours of walking Naruto let's Kyu walk beside him and Sasuke does like-wise for his own 'partner'.

"Naruto, Sasuke, what are your partners' names?" Kakashi asks after a while.

"This is Kyu-"

"And this is Kuro." Both boys say, finishing each others sentence like a set of twins.

"Nice names." Kakashi comments with his eye smile before going back to his book only to notice a medium sized puddle on the side of the road along with Naruto and Sasuke.

Kyu then starts yipping and leaps into the puddle and leaps around happily before peeing in it and leaps off before using her paws to kick dust into the now yellow puddle, turning it to murky mud, causing the three ninja to fight laughing, and one banshee to squeal in disgust, as Kyu smugly walks away with her tail in the air just in time for the Demon Brothers to exit the puddle and throw up from getting piss in their mouths somehow while the mud covers their bodies.

"Oh Kami Kyu-chan! That was epic!" Naruto laughs before helping Sasuke as they use ninja wire to tie up the twin brothers before they could recover.

Sakura, being the ugly ass banshee she is bonks Naruto over the head only to be bitten on the wrist by Kyu who spits out the blood and yips at Naruto who laughs.

"Kyu-chan says that your blood tastes like overcooked rancid banshee." He explains, causing everyone else to laugh before he takes the Demon Brothers from Kakashi and leaves with Kyu before they all hear screams and begging for mercy.

"Naruto met Anko-sempai a few years back." Sasuke explains, making the two useless people confused while Kakashi pales and sends a whispered prayer for the two nuke-nins.

When Naruto returns with Kyu the two Demon brothers walk with them with their heads bowed. "Tell them what you told me or else." Naruto says in that cold tone and the brothers spill everything, including their lunch.

A.N. this story will feature a bi Naruto , Sasuke, and unless I choose otherwise a FemHaku and Bi Zabuza. This will be the only warning since next chapter will feature many lemons and yes this is a Naru/bi-harem.


End file.
